


want to fill it up, your weekend, my weekend

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Pegging, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 50. out of love
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom
Series: kiss me one more time [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	want to fill it up, your weekend, my weekend

**Author's Note:**

> got7 wrote thursday for this

yugyeom shifts and wonders, for not the first time, if he's really out of his depth here.

he feels hot, like he's being overheated in his oversized shirt despite that being the only article of clothing he's wearing. the warm weight of his girlfriend on top might be adding to the rise in temperature as well. he fists the sheets in his sweaty palms and shifts his position to relieve some of the pressure on his groin.

his girlfriend accommodates him by moving along, and it strikes yugyeom again how intimately they're joined. they've had sex before but this is the first time they've tried this, choosing to stick to basic and safe positions as they're both (mostly yugyeom) new to this.

hours of painstakingly thorough preparation (for which he’s extremely grateful at this moment) resulted in their current position; yugyeom on his front, propped up on his elbows with youngja draped over him, her arms and legs on either side of yugyeom, dick nestled deeply in yugyeom’s ass.

it’s a fake dick but it feels pretty much real inside his ass.

_god he’s so full._

youngja cups yugyeom’s hip and massages it gently. her hands are muscular and strong. yugyeom loves them. "you doing all right?"

yugyeom grunts, offering a tiny nod in affirmation. "just...getting used to it."

yugyeom had been a virgin until month and a half ago. he didn't think giggling and laughing and cracking jokes were part of your first time but youngja had made it seem like fun and it was, despite the initial discomfort of penetration and several awkward moments. the most memorable part of it by far was yugyeom squeezing out the lube and squirting some of it in his eye, and youngja helping him wash it out, rubbing his back as she helped wash it out. another person would have been mortified, but youngja made it seem natural. as if people got blindsided by lubricant mid-coitus every single day.

so when youngja suggested they try out something new, on a weekday, no less, yugyeom was more than open to it, not really caring if he missed a day’s worth of classes and dance practice the next day.

he stretches his legs out, biting down on his moan as youngja moves, pushing in deeper. she winds other arm around his waist his other hand braced on yugyeom’s hip. youngja kisses the back of yugyeom’s neck, eliciting a soft sigh from him.

his dick is trapped between the mattress and his stomach. the position youngja has him in applies a deliciously painful kind of pressure on it.

yugyeom shifts his hips experimentally. his lower back twinges and he lets out a small sound of discomfort.

“it’s okay,” murmurs youngja, pulling the wide neck of yugyeom’s shirt to the side, exposing his right shoulder and most of his upper back. she peppers the skin with soft, reassuring kisses, for which he is extremely grateful. she rests her forehead on the too warm skin of yugyeom’s back, fingernails lightly scratch his tummy in soothing circles. "there’s no need to rush we've got all day."

yugyeom turns his head to the side, "kiss me?" 

youngja obliges, always ready to encourage him. taking his mouth sweetly, letting out small, happy moans in between. one of his hands seeks out hers, grasping on to the fingers tightly as he takes the comfort she’s offering, gaining strength from it.

the angle is awkward for kissing and yugyeom tries to shift to a comfortable position which makes him lose his balance and fall on his face, youngja's chin hitting his shoulder blade. 

this makes youngja crack up and yugyeom would just like to state that having someone laugh while they’re inside you is a strange thing to experience. he stretches out on his side, twisted at the waist, so he can get a good view of youngja. she’s naked, save for the promise ring hanging from the silver chain around her neck.

yugyeom smacks youngja’s bare shoulder to get her to stop laughing. in retaliation, youngja pinches his nipple, chuckling merrily. 

the moan yugyeom lets out at that makes youngjae quirk an eyebrow. “that was supposed to hurt.”

“your _dick_ is going to hurt if you don’t do something with it right now.” the out-of-control feeling from earlier was gone, and he wasn’t as overwhelmed as he was a few minutes ago. he felt at ease, as if he could do anything in the world right now.

like take his girlfriend's strap, for example.

youngja lets out a laugh that would put any villain to shame and yugyeom does not like that he’s the helpless maiden about to get devoured by said villain. he tells youngja this as he pushes back against her. her boob presses against his bicep. the soft and warm solid weight of it reminds him of when he held one of the kittens at jaehee’s house.

“scream all you want my little princess no is going to save you now.” another manic laugh that no one should find sexy but yugyeom’s a young man cursed with teenage boy hormones. his dick is not well-versed in appropriate boner etiquette. 

yugyeom’s response is to pull youngja’s face down and bite her cheek. hard. 

youngja swats him away, but not with the usual amount of force she usually uses. she’s cautious, he notices, and she’s not making any sudden movements that might cause him any more discomfort or hurt him accidentally. it makes his heart feel too big for his chest. the adoring look on her face is making him feel too warm. also, the teeth mark indentations along with the blue bangs falling over one eye made her look like one sexy villain. he thanked the deity <strike>bambi</strike> who convinced youngja to get an undercut everyday.

“i’m ready,” he tells her before smashing his face into the pillow in front of him before he can say something dumb like compose a haiku on how breathtakingly hot she is and how lucky yugyeom is to be pegged by such a goddess. jinyoung was very much on point about yugyeom not having one poetic bone in his body. 

“you sure?”

yugyeom fumbles for youngja’s hand, twining his fingers with her callused ones and brings their joined hands up to their chest. he nearly says something sappy like, “i’ve never been so sure of something in my life,” because being a cool manchild trumps being a sappy boy. “make me scream, wicked queen.”

“boy are you skipping class tomorrow.”

best thursday ever.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/anendearinglump)!


End file.
